


Ominous Out Comings

by Wishmaker1028



Series: Brothers Forever [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dang editing time, F/M, This fanfic is really old too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Sequel to Brothers Forever. Two whole weeks have passed since the Fawful incident but now our heroes have another problem. The Dark Prognosticus is been missing. Now Mario must team up with Bowser yet again to stop the biggest threat to their world...the return of Mr. L. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	1. Chapter 1

The skies were never bluer as they were today. The blue sky was peaceful and tranquil. And the red hatted hero was sitting in a hammock, enjoying the peace. He was Mario Gregory Manfredi, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He was enjoying his day off for right next to him was Princess Peach. She was wearing a pink tank top, pink shorts, and pink sandals. It been two weeks since the Fawful incident and Mario had drifted off to sleep.

...

It had finally been a whole year since Violet moved into the Mushroom Kingdom. She was hanging with Luigi, Daisy, and Polterpup. Mario and Peach arrived to the house as Peach was wearing an engagement ring. Daisy hugged her cousin as Luigi shook Mario's hand. Polterpup licked them both as Violet got in on the hugging. Everyone was laughing as suddenly, the lights flickered.

Daisy questioned, "Violet, is a light bulb going out?"

Violet shook her head and answered, "No, the light bulbs are all fresh."

Suddenly, the lights went out and then back on, revealing someone standing behind Polterpup, staying in the shadows. The ghost pup yipped, getting away from the mysterious person. Mario was unafraid but Luigi was shaking in his shoes.

Mario demanded, "Who are you?"

The person stepped into the light, revealing Mr. L himself. Mario's eyes flew open as he looked at Luigi, at Mr. L, and then at Luigi again. Something wasn't right, Luigi was Mr. L...right...? Luigi looked as stunned as his older brother did. He couldn't believe it.

Mr. L smirked as he stated, **"Have at you all!"**

As soon as he said that, a green bolt of electricity came out of his hand and struck them all. Mario was the only one that jumped out of the way in time. Mr. L looked at the red hatted hero.

Mr. L asked, "Well, sir-jumps-a-lot, surprised to see me after all of this time?"

Mario questioned, "How did you escape Luigi's mind?"

Mr. L chuckled as he answered, **"You think I am going to tell you that? I think not! After all, the Chaos Heart is returning and so am I. See you soon, red hat."**

...

Mario woke up with a start. That was the second time that Mario had a dream/nightmare, whatever it was, indicating that Mr. L was indeed coming back. And he was going to escape Luigi's mind. Peach looked up at her boyfriend and saw that he was as white as a sheet.

She asked, softly, "Mario?"

He looked up at her and was still panting like crazy. Peach got worried as she went over to Mario.

Peach asked, worried, "What's the matter?"

Mario answered, still panting, "Peach... _he_ is coming back..."

Peach shivered as she gulped. Mario nodded as he held her. She smiled at him. Mario sighed, he knew what he had to do. He just didn't know how Luigi, Daisy, and Violet were going to take the news. The red hatted hero thought, _'Probably not well.'_

Mario looked up at Peach and stated, "I got to tell the others."

Peach questioned, "Shall I have Toadsworth fetch Daisy while you fetch Luigi? And I'll fetch Violet?"

The red clad man nodded as the mushroom princess smiled. Peach told Toadsworth to go get her cousin and left it at that. They needed everyone together before they told the story.

...

Violet was in her house, panting on an easel. In her spare time, she decided to paint her old hometown - in case she got homesick. But that rarely happened so she painted what she could see outside of her windows. This time, she was panting outside of her house. Peach came by and smiled.

She asked, "Painting again?"

Violet nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm good at it and I enjoy it, so why not."

Peach got curious and questioned, "Can I see?"

The purple clad woman answered, "As soon as it is done. What brings you here, princess?"

The mushroom princess stated, "Well, Mario and I have something to tell you and everyone else. But we want to do it when everyone is together."

Violet replied, grabbing a rag for her painted hands, "This must be something big then."

Peach responded, "Very big. You were a great help to Mario and Luigi during the Fawful incident. We could use Violet Ice here."

Violet sighed as she looked at Peach.

She said, sincerely, "Your majesty, I have to be honest. Before I decided to be a heroine, I didn't know what I wanted to do here. I kept moving about, trying to find purpose."

Peach got curious as she asked, "A purpose...?"

Violet nodded and answered, "And I found it...to help your kingdom as much as I can."

The mushroom princess smiled as she and Violet headed back to the castle. Peach had to admit that she was glad to have another _'sister'_.

...

In Evershade Valley, Luigi James Manfredi was sound asleep after a long night of ghost catching. Spettro was sound asleep on his stomach. Elvin had been up for about an hour, getting brunch on the table. Spettro woke up an instant as he panted. He licked Luigi's face several times but before the green hatted ghost hunter could fully wake, Spettro caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Spettro went threw the bedroom door. Mario was outside. Mario was about to knock on the door to the bunker, he was jumped by Polterpup - who greeted him with a ton of ghostly doggy kiss. Mario started to chuckle.

He commanded, "Okay, okay, let me up!"

Elvin heard the noise and went outside. That's when he saw Mario.

The professor gushed, "Oh Mario, good to see you!"

Mario replied, chuckling, "Hello, Elvin. My brother awake?"

Elvin was about to answer no but Luigi came over, just waking up with a big yawn.

Luigi stated, in Italian, "Fratello mattina." **[1]**

Mario smiled and replied, "Fratello mattina."

Elvin insisted, "Well, come in Mario. Join us for brunch. You look like you have something big on your mind."

Mario shook his head and responded, "More than you know, professor. More than you know..."

...

**Italian Translation:**

**[1]: Morning brother.**

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Well, there you go! A bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the start of this story. ...did that even make any sense...? What do you think of the start? Let me know! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, brunch is something that you don't have too often unless you sleep in late. And that's what Luigi did. He didn't mind it, since Elvin's cooking was pretty decent and the work was awesome. How many people can say that they hunt ghosts for a living? ...besides a certain group... Anyways, Luigi felt like he was having a treat with Mario present. Spettro was eating his Golden Bone on the carpet, enjoying himself. Elvin looked over at Mario, sipping his coffee.

The researcher asked, "Mario, what brings you here?"

Mario sighed, he might as well get it over with, he figured as he answered, "Mr. L does, I had another nightmare about him."

As Luigi choked on his toast, Elvin did a spit take. Spettro yipped, scared. Mario patted his baby brother's back as he looked at Elvin.

He stated, "Elvin, I have to borrow my brother for a bit so we can discuss this with Daisy, Peach, and Violet."

Elvin calmed down and replied, "Yes, yes. Go ahead, my boy. Take the Poltergust 5000 with you, just in case."

Luigi responded, calming down himself, "Thanks Elvin. I owe you." Elvin waved it off as Luigi whistled and called, "Let's go, Spettro."

Spettro finished his treat as he got to his feet and walked over to Luigi, sticking out his tongue. Mario chuckled.

The red hatted plumber stated, "Seems like he's eager to go back."

Luigi replied, getting on Spettro's leash, "First time we're going home in two weeks. Dais was pretty mad that I didn't go into town after the Fawful incident."

Mario said nothing, for he knew the rest after that. He knew that his baby brother was now dating Daisy. Violet was happy for her best friend. She never saw him so happy. Mario, however, just wished that Luigi would just come home of Mushroom Kingdom for once. Everyone missed him.

Mario changed the subject and stated, "Well, let's get going."

The youngest Manfredi twin nodded as the two of them (along with Spettro) started their way to Mushroom Kingdom.

...

Usually, when you arrive in your hometown after such a long time, no one can recognize you. That was certainly not this case this time. For the minute Luigi entered his old hometown, all of the Toads in Toad Town greeted him.

"Good to see you, Luigi!" One Toad said, "We've missed you!"

Another Toad said, "Yeah, it is so good to have you home!"

A third Toad commented, "Welcome home Luigi Manfredi!"

All of the Toads cheered as Luigi blushed out of embarrassment. Spettro sat next to his master, panting and smiling. Mario softly chuckled as Luigi scanned the crowd, expecting to see at least Violet there. He got a big surprise when he saw something orange.

A voice yelled, "Luigi!"

The crowd parted to reveal Princess Daisy - Luigi's girlfriend and the princess of sand standing there.

Luigi blushed as he cried out, "Daisy!"

Daisy opened her arms as Luigi ran into them. Daisy hugged Luigi gently and a bit hard at the same time. Luigi returned it, just as gently and a bit hard. He really missed her.

Daisy pulled back and asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

Before Luigi could say anything, Mario came over and stated, "Peach and I wanted to wait until we were all together before we explain."

Luigi puzzled at this as Daisy nodded. Spettro licked all of their faces. Everyone laughed as the four friends went up to the castle, unaware that they were being watched.

...

Shadows sometimes are with you when you are alone. But sometimes shadows are evil. And this shadow was beyond evil. He was watching Mario and his friends from afar. He seemed to have smirk with the Dark Prognosticus in his hand. The dark book, even though it was the wrong book of the prophecy and the ancients - it could still be used for evil.

The shadowy figure spoke in a low voice, "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

...

Back in Mushroom Kingdom, Peach had Toadsworth bring in tea as Violet and her waited for the others to arrive. Toadsworth came back in a few minutes later, holding the tea tray.

Toadsworth stated, "Here you are, your majesty. Mushroom tea."

Peach replied, "Thank you, Toadsworth. You are dismissed."

With that, Toadsworth left after bowing to Peach. Violet grimaced, she never had mushroom tea. She granted, she liked raspberry tea but she was timid to try mushroom tea.

Peach saw Violet's face and asked, "Never had mushroom tea, huh Violet?"

Violet shook her head as she answered, "Not really."

Peach giggled as she stated, "There's nothing to worry about, it tastes like there is honey in the tea."

Even though Violet was still a bit unsure, she didn't want to be unkind. She took the cup in hand, extending her pinkie. She learned early that extending the pinkie in the presence of someone rich and refine pleased them. When Violet saw Peach smiling, she knew she got it right. She lifted the cup and sipped on the mushroom tea. It did taste like there was honey in the tea, it was a rather sweet yet not too sweet. Violet smiled as she put the cup down.

The purple clad woman replied, "Your majesty, that tea was the sweetest and delicious thing I ever tasted since I got here."

Peach smiled more and commented, "I knew you would like it!"

Just then; Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and Spettro came in. Luigi saw Violet sitting next to Peach on her right hand. He smiled as he knew that Violet was a guest of the princess.

Luigi stated, smiling, "Hey Vi."

Violet couldn't help herself, she jumped out her seat and hugged Luigi gently. Luigi smiled even more as he returned the hug. They parted as Luigi took a good long look at his best friend. Her hair was still shoulder length and her green eyes were still filled with innocence. She was wearing an iris colored blouse, dark violet jeans, and purple shoes. Her hat that Luigi gave her was on top of her head.

Mario shook Violet's hand and commented, "Good to see you, Violet."

Violet stated, shaking Mario's hand, "You too, Mario."

Daisy hugged Violet next, which Violet was more than happy to return. She couldn't believe on how well she was being welcomed, as if she was meant to be here. Before Luigi could ask anything about Violet's new clothes, Peach cleared her throat, capturing their attention.

She started to say, "Now that everyone is here, including Spettro, there is a reason Mario and I wanted you all to come..."

Suddenly, a claw came down through the roof, surprising everyone. The claw grabbed Peach as it ripped off the roof. There, in all his evil glory, was Bowser.

Bowser stated, "Thanks Mario bros-losers!"

With that, Bowser went off. Toadsworth came in and saw the mess.

He asked, "Good gravy, what happened?"

Daisy answered, "No time to explain, we have to save my cousin!"

Violet started to say, "Yeah, we better..." She paused as she realized. She asked, "We...?"

Mario stated, before Daisy could say anything, "Come on, let's go!"

Luigi nodded and replied, "Right, Malleo!"

Spettro barked as the five of them ran out the door and towards Koopa Kingdom to save Peach...again.

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: I hope you all are enjoying this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

The peaceful blue skies were all unaware of the danger that was going on. Mario, Luigi, Spetro, Daisy, and Violet were running through the desert. Mario was taking the charge but Spettro was way ahead of them. Daisy was behind him, Violet was behind her, and Luigi was bringing up the rear. It was a typical scene. But as they were running, Luigi felt faint. He swooned a bit, holding his head. Violet was the first to notice.

She asked, "Weegie, are you okay...?"

Luigi looked up as he tried to focus his eyes on his best friend. However, the sharp pain in his head made him stumble back.

He lied, "Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

That's when he stumble back again and he fainted.

Violet turned around to the others and yelled, "Guys, Luigi has fainted!"

Daisy was the first to turn around as she ran over. Mario and Spettro followed after that. Daisy stroked Luigi's cheek and noticed that he wasn't hot.

Daisy whispered, "Aw, Luigi...something is wrong..."

Mario came over and asked, "What's the problem? Too much heat?"

The princess of sand shook head as she answered, "No, he just fainted."

Violet rubbed Luigi's cheek with her ice powers, to see if he would come to. But nothing was happening. Spettro whined as he got worried.

Violet whispered, "Luigi...please be okay..."

...

Luigi slightly opened his eyes, seeing that he was in a dark cold castle. His eyes darted around as he recognized the castle. It was Castle Bleck. He got up barely as his legs felt like they wanted to give in so badly. Luigi thought, _'What the heck is happening?'_ Suddenly, a voice caught his attention.

**"Well, look at what the cat dragged in."**

Luigi spun around slowly, recognizing the voice. Behind him was indeed - the one and only - Mr. L.

He groaned, "Mr. L."

Mr. L perked up and asked, **"Not happy to see me, junior?"**

Luigi questioned, ignoring his question, "Why are you making my family and friends miserable?"

The masked man lifted a finger and explained, **"Ah, but here's the sweet moment junior. YOU are making them miserable...even the girl you love."**

The green clad hero forced Mr. L back to a wall, making a fist. Mr. L stayed calm and cool, not too worried.

Luigi stated, "You hurt Daisy, you are going to get hurt."

Mr. L replied, **"Oh no, _I_ won't hurt Daisy. YOU will. Keep that in mind, junior. We are one."**

Luigi tightened his grip but instead of hearing Mr. L choke, he heard himself choke. Luigi let up his grip as he gasped for air. However, that gave Mr. L enough room to get out of Luigi's grip. Luigi panted.

He commented, looking up at his evil alter ego, "You won't get away with this."

Mr. L responded, **"Oh no, junior. YOU will get away with this and the kingdoms will burn thanks to you. Daisy will fall in love with this ego and as for Violet... Well, I have no use for your best friend so she'll go with the others."**

Luigi got madder, if that was at all possible and lunged at Mr. L. Luigi grabbed his throat and even though he started to choke, he figured if he stopped himself - he would stop Mr. L. Mr. L noticed this and immediately went white. This wasn't supposed to happen. That's when the two of them heard...

"WEEGIE!"

Luigi perked up and whispered, almost out of breath, "Vi..."

The green clad hero passed out, toppling on top of Mr. L, who disappeared back into Luigi's body.

...

Violet was shaking Luigi, completely terrified. Daisy was allowing her because if she joined her, Luigi would be too dizzy. Mario was watching this from afar, wondering what was going on. Luigi breathed in suddenly, coughing a ton of times. Violet's eyes widen as she stepped back, allowing Daisy to come into view.

She asked, "Luigi, are you alright...?"

Luigi looked at Daisy as he panted. He blushed at the sight of her as he eventually nodded. He looked over at Violet and tenderly touched her back. Violet was near tears as she hugged Luigi tightly. Luigi returned it, burying his face in her hair. _'Strange, I thought Daisy would be the one doing this,'_ Luigi thought. Noe he was starting to get worried. Did Violet have a crush on him after their cheek kiss during the Fawful incident or was she that loyal to him? The way Daisy was smiling reassured Luigi that she was still his and Violet was just plain out worried. _'Typical Violet,'_ Luigi thought, smiling at Violet. Mario made his presence known.

He asked, "Weegie, what happened?"

Luigi told them what happened as he sat up, still holding Violet in a hug. He _'petted'_ Spettro as he finished. He left out the fact that he tried to choke Mr. L and almost choked himself. He didn't want anyone else to worry.

Violet looked up at Luigi and asked, "You up for continuing?"

The green clad hero kissed her forehead, in a brother like fashion as he answered, "Yes, Peach needs us."

Spettro licked Luigi's face as he got up with Violet. Daisy took his right hand as he laced their fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Mario smiled at the two of them as did Violet. Spettro panted as they headed towards Koopa Kingdom yet again. This time, they were taking their time.

...

_Wishmaker1028: What do you guys think of the conformation between Luigi and Mr. L? Do I have Mr. L's personality down? I would like to know! Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Silence, that was the only thing that Peach could hear, total silence. Peach hated being kidnapped for this the one thing she hated the most (besides being forced next to Bowser). Peach looked around for any signs of Kamek but the wizard was nowhere to be found. She thought, _'Probably still in trouble when he worked for Fawful.'_ The mushroom princess tried to wiggle free but no luck. She was stuck for awhile.

...

The silence was even deafening to Mario as he crossed the snow lands with his friends. Spettro was playing in the snow as Daisy was laughing at the ghost pup. She thought it was rather cute. However, it seemed like the only one thinking about what had just happen - was Violet. She wanted to make sure that Luigi was alright, he was her best friend. She couldn't help but wonder why he fainted. Luigi - however - was in turmoil.

He groaned in Italian, "Cosa devo fare? Non posso dire loro che cosa sta succedendo...posso? Questo è così confuso... Mamma... Papà... Help me... Tuo figlio più giovane..." **[1]**

Violet came over to Luigi and pulled him to the side.

She asked, "Weegie, what is going on? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Luigi sighed as he took Violet's shoulders and held her in a hug. Violet returned it, worried as she couldn't help but wonder she really loved the Italian ghost hunter. They stood like that for a while; not noticing that Mario, Daisy, and Spettro were going father ahead of them. Luigi stroked Violet's hair, scared out of his mind. He wouldn't know what Mr. L would do if he got near anyone he loved and respected.

He answered, "I know I can tell you anything, Vi. _He_ just scared me that I want to get rid of _him_."

Upon hearing this, Violet held Luigi closer as she felt a wave of protection sweeping over her. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Luigi felt the same way as he pulled away from Violet for a moment. The two of them were nose-to-nose almost. Violet was taking in everything about him, the way he smelled and felt. Her heart skipped a beat as Luigi leaned in just a tad but calmed down when he kissed her forehead.

Violet smiled and stated, "I know he did. But you have to know that we are here for you, no matter what."

Luigi smiled. That's what he respected most about Violet, she was pretty loyal. Violet giggled as she stroked Luigi's cheek. Luigi felt the warmness in it, despite all of the cold. In his head, Mr. L rolled his silver eyes. He knew that Luigi had a deep secret crush on Violet, despite being helplessly in love with Daisy. The green clad ghost hunter didn't know who he liked more and the bandit knew it.

Mr. L whispered, making sure that Luigi couldn't hear, **"Well, maybe I can make him decide."**

Back in the real world, Violet noticed that the two of them were completely alone. She got embarrassed.

"Oh great." She mumbled, "We fell behind."

Luigi commented, "We better catch up."

With that, Luigi and Violet ran through the snow, trying to catch up with the others. They eventually got to Koopa Kingdom, where Spettro and Daisy were waiting. Violet never felt so embarrassed, she didn't want Daisy getting the wrong idea about her and Luigi. Instead, she looked happy to see them.

Daisy gushed, "Mario rushed into Bowser's Castle because he was getting impatient and wished to save Peach immediately."

Luigi rolled his eyes and stated, "Typical Malleo." He turned to Spettro and commanded, "Stay with Daisy and keep her safe."

Spettro panted and barked to confirm Luigi's order. Violet looked at Luigi. He nodded as the two of them started to raid the castle. On their way up, the saw the castle was quieter than normal.

Violet questioned, "I don't get this, why is it so quiet here?"

Luigi shrugged as he unconsciously held her hand, obliviously scared to what they might find. Violet took it, a bit scared as exhibited by her ice cold touch. Eventually getting to the top of the castle, the two of them saw Mario battling Bowser.

"Malleo!" Luigi cried out.

Mario was too busy to notice as he avoided a fire ball. However, he wasn't quick enough to dodge Bowser's claw coming straight down at him. The red clad hero got hurt badly, falling down to the cold castle floor. Peach and Violet both gasped when they saw Mario fall like that. Luigi was the one in total shock. Bowser's chuckling didn't help matters much as Luigi's body started to glow a bright green color. Violet stepped back, surprised and terrified.

Violet asked, "Luigi, what's happening to you?!"

Luigi didn't answer as his green lightning powers become intense and lightning flashes all over the place. Peach screamed in fear as Violet ran over to her and created an ice shield to protect her. At that moment, the green lightning striked Bowser knocking him out and Luigi collapses on the ground from using too much energy from his powers. Once Violet saw it was safe, she lowered the ice shield. Peach saw Mario, Bowser, and Luigi down.

She stammered, "V - Violet, w - what j - just h - happened?"

Violet didn't answer Peach - she really didn't have an answer to give her.

...

**Italian Translate:**

**[1]: What am I going to do? I can't tell them what's going on...can I? This is so confusing... Mom... Dad... Help me... Your younger son...**

...

_Wishmaker1028: Hope you all are enjoying this! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

"Luigi?"

"..."

"Luigi!"

"..."

"Please, Weegie, wake up!"

"..."

"WEEGIE!"

Luigi's eyes bolted open as he saw Violet hovering over him, very worried. Behind her was a free Peach, a down Mario, and a defeated Bowser. Luigi took Violet's hand with one of his and used the other to run his fingers through her hair. Violet breathed a sigh of relief. Peach watched the two of them from afar and couldn't help but wonder if there was something more between Violet and Luigi.

Violet hugged Luigi and breathed, "You had me so scared!"

Luigi managed to return Violet's hug as she started to cry. Luigi started to feel bad, he never meant to worry or scare Violet. Peach realized Mario and ran over to him, leaving the two of them to sort out their feelings for the other. Peach shook Mario, worried.

She called, "Mario, Mario!"

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up and saw Daisy running towards them with Spettro. Spettro skidded to a stop at Luigi's feet as the green clad hero chuckled. Violet did the same as Daisy hugged Luigi tightly around the shoulders. Luigi returned it as Violet remembered her place as Luigi's best friend. However, her heart was in turmoil. She seriously thought her crush on Luigi was long gone, there was nothing between them...right?

Daisy asked Luigi, "Are you alright?"

Luigi nodded and answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He looked over to Violet. The purple clad woman was softly smiling at him, letting Spettro lean on her legs. Luigi's heart was also in turmoil. He seriously thought that his secret crush on Violet was also long gone, buried within his heart. There was nothing between them...right? But that's when Luigi remembered something he turned to Violet.

Daisy followed his eyes and asked, "Something wrong?"

Luigi answered, "Just what I was about to ask Vi. She's shaking."

Violet noticed that she was indeed shaking. _'Darn it, I hate when I'm readable,'_ she thought, gripping her left arm.

She stated, "Check on Mario first and then I'll tell you."

The green clad hero nodded as he walked over to Mario and Peach. Spettro whined, he sensed something different. Daisy sensed it too but mostly about Luigi. Violet felt it too, ever since he broke down like that, he wasn't acting like himself. _'Please no,'_ Violet thought, _'Don't tell me that Mr. L is almost at the surface.'_ Violet's thoughts couldn't be more right, Mr. L was almost at the surface. But Luigi's heart was preventing him from going further. Mr. L snarled in Luigi's mind. Luigi heard this.

Luigi whispered, "You're not getting out. And you are never hurting anyone that I love."

Mr. L stated, **"Never say never, junior."**

The green clad ghost hunter got over to Peach and knelled down to his fallen brother. Peach looked beyond worried.

Peach commented, "Luigi, I'm scared... Was that him doing that lightning strike?"

He repeated, confused, "Lightning strike?" That's when he spun around to Violet, his heart skipping a beat in fear. He asked, "Vi, you mind telling me what happened now?"

Violet nodded as she told Luigi everything. Daisy was surprised as was Spettro. Luigi was the one that was the most surprise. Violet's brown hair blew in the wind as she looked at him.

She stated, "You know we have only one option now."

Luigi's eyes widen as he knew of the one option. Peach's did too as she started to wonder if Violet knew about the Chaos Heart incident and of Lady Timpani and Lord Blumiere. Daisy and Spettro looked confused but the coughing from Mario and the earth shaking got their attention.

Daisy asked, "What's happening?!"

Mario opened his sapphire eyes and saw Peach, looking horrified.

He asked, "P - Peach...?"

Luigi yelled, "Mamma mia!"

Mario heard his younger brother yelling and saw Bowser getting up. Violet lunged in front of Mario and Peach, inciting that if Bowser wanted either one of them, he would have to go through her. However, the Koopa King went down again. Violet blinked out of confusion.

She asked, "Okay, what just happened?"

Daisy answered, "Not a clue."

Spettro panted as Violet carefully went over to Bowser and knelled down. She saw some dust on him. She sniffed it and her eyes widen.

Violet told them, "It's pixl dust!"

Luigi repeated, "Pixl dust?!"

"That's right, heroes of light."

Everyone looked around and in a rainbow flash of light, Tiptron appeared.

Mario got up, a bit weak and asked, "Tiptron?"

Tiptron flew over to him as she answered, "Hello, Mario."

Peach questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Tiptron explained, "I am looking for all of you. The Dark Prognosticus has gone missing and the Light Prognosticus has predicted that the man in green shall be conflicted."

Everyone looked at Luigi. He looked stunned. While he was conflicted about who he liked better: Daisy or Violet, he was conflicted about Mr. L.

Daisy went over to Tiptron and stated, "He's not conflicted, everything is fine."

Violet shook her head and replied, "With all due respect, your majesty, I'm not so sure."

Spettro tilted his head in confusion.

Mario changed subjects, "Back to the Dark Prognosticus. It's gone missing?"

Tiptron responded, "Yes, during the Fawful incident, the book had been taken from Merlon's place. Even though it has been proven wrong, it is still a powerful and evil book. We believed that after you defeated him, you would find the book and bring it back to Merlon."

Spettro whined as Violet also looked down. Luigi saw this and got worried.

He asked, "Guys, what's the matter?"

Violet answered, "There was no Dark Prognosticus in the library. Otherwise, I would've grabbed it and gave it to you."

Luigi grimaced at this as he realized.

Daisy questioned, "Does that mean that someone got to it first?"

Peach answered, "Bingo."

Mario asked the oblivious, "But who?"

That's when Bowser woke up, looked at the Manfredi brothers, and growled.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Oh no, Bowser's awake! Luigi and Violet's hearts are in turmoil! Daisy is being annoying! Peach...is still being Peach. Okay, that's all I had to say. And I found it funny! ...sorry, for some reason I'm hyper... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

_"I love you, Blumiere."_

_"And I love you Timpani."_

_"..."_

_"Is something wrong Timpani?"_

_"I sense something wrong with Flipside and the Mushroom Kingdom."_

_"Like there is something wrong with them?"_

_"Yes, I can't explain it. Could it be that the Chaos Heart has been revived?"_

_"And that the Dark Prognosticus is gone too?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Impossible. The Chaos Heart was destroyed and the Dark Prognosticus is in Merlon's possession."_

_"I know... I still want to check on them."_

_"...then go ahead, Timpani. I will wait here for you."_

_"No! I am not going without you!"_

_"..."_

_"You know I mean that, Blumiere."_

_"Then we shall go together."_

...

Bowser looked at Violet meanly as he stood on his feet. Luigi started to get scared and nervous. He knew that Violet was getting stronger everyday but was she really ready to face the Koopa King alone? Bowser studied her and scoffed.

He stated, "Wow, Mario. You really are getting pathetic with your warriors. She's not much of a fight like greenie over there."

Luigi looked down when Bowser said that, knowing that he was right. Mario saw this and felt bad for his baby twin brother.

Mario defended Luigi and yelled, "Hey!"

Bowser declared, "It doesn't matter because you are going to get stomped by me, the Koopa King."

The purple clad woman rolled her eyes and stated, "If I recall correctly, I managed to take down your guards when we first met."

Bowser commented, "And if I recall, you ran out before I got a chance to smoke you!"

Violet stood at the ready and responded, "Then we shall do battle and see who is better."

Bowser nodded as he took two stomps, shaking the ground as he did. Luigi knew that Violet was in for it. Spettro looked absolutely worried.

Tiptron asked, "Just who is that girl anyways?"

Luigi answered, "That's Violet Calico and she's my best friend."

Tiptron merely nodded as Violet and Bowser stared at the other. When a lava ball came up from the lava underground and then came down again, Bowser went charging at the purple clad heroine. Violet sprung up - making Bowser flail his arms. Violet threw an icicle at Bowser and he was forced back more, flailing his arms more. Bowser clawed Violet, ripping her jeans a bit.

Violet groaned, "Aw, these were new!"

Bowser rolled his eyes and stated, "How typical of a girl!"

Violet got mad as she kicked Bowser with an icy glow. Luigi noticed that was a new trick, she had never did that before.

Luigi commented, "Ice Kick!"

Mario was surprised as Peach cheered. Daisy was in shock when Bowser tumbled and Violet stood on top of him.

Daisy breathed, "No way, she defeated Bowser!"

Tiptron stated, "Not like he was much of a threat..."

Mario had to admit that he was rather impressed as Luigi ran over and hugged Violet like there was no tomorrow. Daisy got jealous by this as Tiptron got more confused. Suddenly, there was a flash of light as Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani appeared. Lord Blumiere had not changed but Lady Timpani was in her human form. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a strapless blue regal looking dress.

Peach gasped, "Count Bleck!"

Violet spun around, pulling away from her hug with Luigi. From the inside of his mind, Mr. L was in shock.

Mr. L stammered, **"T - that's impossible, they are s - supposed to be dead..."**

Luigi was just as surprised but Violet's grip on his wrists indicated that she was scared for Luigi's sake.

Blumiere stated, "I greet you all, dear friends!"

Timpani waved at Mario and said, "Hello, Mario!"

Mario was stunned that Timpani was human - yet alone had the same color eyes that Violet had. He blankly waved back. Tiptron was in shock. The person that she was supposed to be programmed to be - was back.

The red clad hero stammered, "W - what are you doing here?"

Blumiere answered, "Timpani sensed the Chaos Heart's return. I, on the other hand, sensed that the Dark Prognosticus is gone. But I don't believe that to be true."

Luigi stated, "Count Bleck, er, Lord Blumiere. The Dark Prognosticus has been stolen."

Peach added, "But we know nothing about the Chaos Heart."

Daisy looked confused as she asked, "Wait, does this mean that Dimentio might be coming back?"

Violet answered, "Unlikely but possible."

Spettro looked as confused as Daisy and sat there with his tongue out.

Tiptron stated, "Then we must get to Flipside and tell Merlon!"

By this time, Bowser had woken up and heard everything.

He replied, "Merlon's gonna freak the minute he sees these too. Going there is out of the question."

Timpani rolled her eyes and responded, "Typical Bowser, why must you be one of the heroes? You only think of yourself."

Blumiere pointed out, "He might only think of himself but he is a powerful force on this team."

Tiptron flew over to Timpani and the lady was surprised to see a Pixl version of herself.

Tiptron asked, "Are you really back?"

Timpani answered, "Not fully but we're here to help."

Luigi went over to Blumiere and stated, "Lord Blumiere, as once one of your minions, I have to say, I was worried about you."

Blumiere shook his head as he replied, "I appreciate that, Luigi but I wish Nastiasha never brainwashed you in the first place. You wouldn't have to worry about a split personality."

Mr. L made a fist as he got mad. Luigi also made a fist, being controlled by Mr. L. Violet was the first to notice as she got worried. _'Luigi,'_ she thought. Timpani got in between Luigi and Blumiere before it could get ugly.

She stated, "Now, let's not dwell in the past. We need to talk to Merlon either way we look at it."

Bowser groaned, he hated the idea of working with Mario once again but certain situations forced his hand. Mario nodded in agreement as he looked at Tiptron.

He asked, "Can you get us there?"

She answered, "In an instant!"

With a flash of light, the group was transported to the dimension in-between dimensions...Flipside.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Getting good! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Her blonde hair blew in the silent wind as she walked through the one place she thought she never see again. As her love held her hand, she couldn't help but feel that she was home. After travelling alone so long through dimensions due to the curse that her love's father put on her, there was one dimension that she truly called home...Flipside. Merlon had become her father figure of sorts and she couldn't believe that she left him behind like that. Lady Timpani was mentally kicking herself for what she did to Merlon. However, she was as readable as a book. Lord Blumiere knew Timpani very well so he took her hand. She smiled at him simply, as if to tell him that she was fine. Blumiere seemed to have bought it as he brought up her hand and kissed it, smiling. Timpani giggled as Blumiere went a bit ahead to where he was next to Mario. As the two men chatted, Violet looked at the beautiful human.

She asked, being polite, "Lady Timpani, are you alright?"

Timpani looked at her and while she gave Violet the same smile she gave Blumiere. However, it didn't work as Violet still looked concerned. Timpani sighed as she frowned.

The Lady answered, "Oh Violet, I am not alright. But I don't want Blumiere to worry about me."

Violet looked confused as she pointed out, "But he's your husband, he only worries about you because he loves you."

Timpani stated, "And I love him too. However, I don't know how O'Chunks, Mimi, and Nastasia are going to react to this."

Violet questioned, "That you and Lord Blumiere are alive and well?"

She nodded and explained, "Yes, we did vanish without a trace..."

...

After a long and intense battle, Count Bleck was down for the count. Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Luigi all panted - tired from the battle. But Count Bleck looked just as tired. It was finally over and in all honesty, Tippi (Timpani) was glad. She was really worried about Bleck (Blumiere). From afar, Violet watched the whole thing and had a bad feeling.

Bleck stammered, "Ex... Excellent."

At that moment, Nastasia appeared and saw Count Bleck as he was.

She asked, worried, "Um, Count?"

Count Bleck wasn't paying attention to her but mainly to Mario and company.

He told them, "You have won... Now finish Count Bleck... Dispatch me and the Chaos Heart will disappear. The prophecy will be undone..."

Tippi, finally having enough of this foolishness, flew over to Bleck.

She asked, "Why does it have to end like this...?"

Bleck barely looked up at her as Nastasia trembled. It was oblivious that she was in a state of shock. _'Don't blame her, this is one heck of a story,'_ Violet thought.

He answered, "Timpani... When you vanished, I searched long for you. I never gave up looking... I searched and searched... But I never found you. Without you, the world held no meaning or joy... So I used the forbidden prophecy of the Tribe of Ancients to end all worlds. I wanted to destroy everything that took you away from me..."

Timpani softly stated, "But I am here now... No one can keep us apart anymore... Don't you see?"

Blumiere shook his head and replied, "It is too late. Count Bleck has done so much evil... It must end. Just knowing that you are still alive... And knowing that the world you still live in will continue... It gives me peace. I do not have long to live. You must end my game before The Void destroys all."

Timpani was in shock. Violet watched this all from afar, wondering what she would do. _'Two lost loves will reunite to stop the destruction of all worlds,'_ Violet thought, _'That was in the Light Prognosticus. The more I think of it, the more I think that book is the right one.'_

The rainbow pixl responded, "But...we're finally together again..."

Nastasia turned around and saw something coming towards Blumiere. She gasped as Violet also saw the same thing. _'Oh no,'_ Violet thought but Nastasia reacted before she did.

The assistant yelled, "Count, look out!"

With that said, Nastasia threw herself in front of Blumiere. A powerful magical blast hit her in those moments, looking like it killed her. Violet gasped in shock. She couldn't believe Nastasia would do that. _'Then again, I do,'_ Violet thought.

A voice far away commented, "Silly assistant! Absorbing my attack to protect him? What an adorably hopeless gesture." Everyone perked up at the voice as Dimentio flew over to them. The purple clad woman made a fist, she really disliked the jester. _'Not him,'_ she thought, _'Anyone but him.'_ Dimentio looked at the _'fallen'_ Nastasia disappointed. He added, "I was about to give him the everlasting peace he so desperately wants!"

Timpani was surprised as she blurted out, "Dimentio?! You're...alive?"

Dimentio chuckled evilly as he replied, "Of course. This is my moment. Even if the count dies, the Chaos Heart won't disappear if I continue to control it! But I needed the power of the Pure Hearts to beat him... I couldn't do that on my own. So I had you do all of the sweaty labor for me. And you even used your Pure Hearts to defeat Count Bleck! If they make greeting cards to thank people with evil plans, I owe you one."

Timpani questioned, "What are you saying?!"

The jester explained, coldly, "I'm saying that you no longer have value to me, so I'm ending your ending your games. They're all yours, Mr. L!"

Upon hearing this, Violet was more than ready to enter battle. She had a score to settle with Mr. L. The two of them met in the Samurai World before it was destroyed while she was looking for the missing Luigi. The two of them had a pretty decent battle until Mr. L overtook her. Violet thought, _'If anyone has the pleasure of stopping him, it will be me.'_ But the next event made the purple clad woman stop cold in her tracks. Dimentio snapped his fingers as Luigi rushed up to him. Violet was puzzled as she thought, _'What is he doing?'_

Luigi was puzzled, "Huh? Uh...oh. AAACK! Why am I flopping my arms? Oh, this... This isn't good!" With a rainbow light, a floral sprout was on Luigi's head. He shouted, **"I AM MR. L!"**

Violet gasped as she breathed, "Luigi, no... You can't be..."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Ooh, I am so evil. I'm gonna flip back and forth between the conversation Violet is having with Timpani with the some of the events of the Super Paper Mario. But the flashbacks will establish what Violet went through while she was in Flipside, looking for Luigi. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	8. Chapter 8

The destruction of all worlds. ...that statement alone was ringing countlessly in Violet's ears. She couldn't believe that all of the worlds were being destroyed by this Count Bleck and his minions. After the first appearance of the mysterious count, the purple clad woman followed Mario and Tippi to Flipside. She knew about the Pure Hearts and about the Light & Dark Prognosticus. While Merlon was with Tippi or Mario, Violet took a look at the Light Prognosticus. Violet read most of it before Merlon even returned. Anyways, Violet was worried about Luigi. He was her best friend and the only person she trusted. Even though Violet didn't know if she wanted to be good or evil, she would always be there for the younger Manfredi twin. He did try to stop the wedding between Bowser and Peach but wasn't seen afterwards. Violet was worried as she started to think about her relationship with Luigi... Was she...in love?

She whispered, "No way. I can't be in love with Luigi. He likes Daisy in that way. We're just best friends, that's it. ...yeah... Just best friends."

...

Silence is indeed deafening. That's what this mysterious man thought. He gruffly woke up and saw that he was in a dark castle. His mind was clear but there was one color that was in his mind at the current moment...violet. _'Why is the color violet on my mind,'_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard a noise. He jumped to his feet instantly as he saw a woman standing there. Her pink hair was in a neat bun, her skin was a cold blue color, and she was wearing orange glasses. Her outfit was consisted of a light blue long sleeved shirt with a white button on it, black dress pants, and gray stockings. She was rather short but defiantly had an assistant like feel to her.

She stated, "I see you are up, Mr. L."

He looked at her puzzled as he looked down at himself. His outfit looked similar to a ninja's, black in every aspect. His belt was a light orange with a green buckle and had gold buttons on his outfit. There was a green bandana around his neck as well. He looked at her again, a bit confused.

He questioned, "Are you addressing me?"

She explained, "Well, you are the only one in the room."

He simply nodded as he looked around, completely confused. What was he doing here? What was going on? How come he had no memories? Did he have amnesia? Where did he belong? What was his purpose? Mr. L turned to Nastasia as the black mask around his eyes made them an undeniable silver color.

Mr. L asked, very confused, "Where am I? What's going on? I have so many questions but I dare not ask them all."

Nastasia explained to Mr. L about Count Bleck and his motives. After she was done explaining, Mr. L was automatically in for helping Count Bleck. Nastasia pushed up her glasses as she eyed Mr. L.

She questioned, "What was the first thing you remembered?"

Mr. L felt that question was a bit odd but explained, "I was blank at first, I didn't remember much of anything, not even my name. The only thing that was on my mind was the color violet."

Nastasia was interested but decided to push it aside, it was only a color. That's when she gave Mr. L Luigi's hat. Mr. L looked at it and then at her.

She stated, "This was found alongside of you when I found you. Perhaps you can use it?"

Mr. L took the hat and turned it inside-out. The L was now upside down and the background was black. Mr. L seemed very pleased as he placed it on top of his messy brown hair.

He vowed, "I'll be better than that loser, whoever he was."

 _'And find out more about this color violet,'_ he thought but didn't add.

...

As Violet was going through Samurai World, she looked up at The Void. She saw it was getting bigger - and that scared her. She shivered since she was under the looming shadow of The Void. She knew that this world was drifting slowly towards its demise. But there was still two more Pure Hearts to be found. Violet walked into this place looking around and saw a samurai in a gazebo that looked like a fighting arena.

The samurai stated, in a fighting pose, "You are not getting to the king!"

Violet got into her own stance but before she could do anything, a voice caught her attention.

The voice said, **"You have got to be kidding me, this isn't a real challenge."**

Suddenly, the samurai was down on the ground in a flash. Violet gasped as she saw Mr. L standing before her. She had not seen him just yet for ever since she got to Flipside, she had been looking for Luigi and the location of the Pure Hearts. She couldn't help Mario directly, it would blow her secret. So Violet marked where the Pure Hearts were with her violet ice powers.

She asked, her silver eyes trying to read his, "Who are you?"

Mr. L seemed to shiver, there was something different about this girl. Not only was she wearing the color violet but her body was radiating with ice.

He answered, confidently, **"I am the green thunder, Mr. L. And if you are here to get the Pure Heart for sir-jumps-a-lot, you'll have to go through me first."**

Violet stated, rolling her eyes, "Bring it on, creeps-me-out."

As soon as Violet said that, Mr. L lunged at her in blinding speed. Violet jumped up and came down with her foot first. Mr. L grabbed it but Violet managed to swing around her other leg. The bandit grunted as Violet got free. The two of them were pretty evenly matched. Violet had to admit, she never had a challenge quite like this before and she liked it. Mr. L felt the same way, even though he was still a bit confused. He felt like she was holding back. _'I have to find out,'_ Mr. L thought as he managed to pin Violet down to the ground. Violet struggled from underneath him, he was putting his body weight on her. The bandit leaned into her face as he studied her silver eyes, lost and confused. The purple clad woman noticed this as her heart started to pound. What was he going to do? Kiss her? _'Ugh, how I would hate that,'_ she thought, seriously annoyed.

Instead; he questioned, **"Are you holding back?"**

Violet perked up at this question and fired back one of her own, "What do you mean?"

Mr. L rolled his silver eyes and explained, **"I know that you are stronger than this, body-cold-as-ice."**

Before Violet could react, the ground shook under her. Mr. L felt it too as the two of them looked up and saw that The Void was getting bigger.

Violet groaned, "Oh no!"

Mr. L got off her and she got to her feet rather quickly, expecting for him to attack. Instead, he ran off. Interested in Mr. L and beating him to a pulp (since he technically did defeat her), she followed him - knowing that following him would get her out of this world before it died.

...

_Wishmaker1028: And that's how Mr. L was born (according to me) and how he (technically) defeated Violet. Thought it was pretty interesting to have Luigi remember one thing from being hypnotized into being Mr. L - the color violet. Well, what do you guys think? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Violet could not believe it. Her best friend in the entire world...was Mr. L. Poor Luigi was flopping his arms around like a fish out of water as the floral sprout controlled him.

Luigi asked, completely hypnotized, **"Master Dimentio... What is your bidding?"**

Bowser was stunned as he questioned, "When did this happen?"

Dimentio explained, "When I sent Luigi here, I planted a seed in the fertile soil of his unconscious... And now that seed has sprouted spectacularly! Mr. L... Run along now and get ready for your big entrance."

As Luigi walked off, Violet saw her chance. She jumped in front of Luigi and saw a horrible sight. Luigi was half dressed as Mr. L and half dressed as himself. Shivers went down the purple clad woman's spine as she gulped.

Violet stammered, "W - Weegie..."

Luigi grunted, trying to fight the hypnosis as he asked, "Vi...how...?"

Violet answered, "I'll explain later. Right now, you have to fight this hypnosis! If you don't, Mr. L and Dimentio will destroy all worlds!"

Mr. L stated, **"Well, body-cold-as-ice, the hypnosis is strong and I will conquer your friend easily."**

Luigi tried to get some of his sanity back but the more he struggled, the more Mr. L conquered. A dark light enveloped Luigi as he screamed in horror. That's when he fully became Mr. L. Violet gasped as Mr. L approached her. Violet stumbled backwards until she was on the floor. Mr. L leaned in with no mercy in his silver eyes. Violet's breath quickened, she was beyond scared of Mr. L. That wasn't her best friend at all...

She breathed, "N-no..."

That's when they heard Dimentio announced, "Now... Ladies and gentlemen... Get ready for the greatest magic show you've ever see!"

Mr. L stated, not even looking at Violet, **"That's my cue. First sir-jumps-a-lot goes down and then...you."**

...

Luigi looked back at Violet and Lady Timpani as they continued towards Flipside. The younger Manfredi brother smiled at her, blushing lightly. He quickly stopped as he took Daisy's hand into his. Daisy smiled happily as she walked more slowly. Luigi felt badly as he looked back at Violet and Lady Timpani again. He sighed sadly. Mr. L noticed this and knew that Luigi was - indeed in love - with Violet and not Daisy.

Mr. L smirked and stated, **"Oh this is rich. Junior is in love with body-cold-as-ice. Dimentio is gonna love this news."**

Violet was too busy talking with Timpani to notice Luigi. Luigi looked down sadly and thought, _'At this rate, I'll never tell Violet the truth. Granted, I do love Daisy but I think I love her more.'_ Daisy saw this and wondered what was on Luigi's mind. Suddenly and out of nowhere, Luigi screamed in pain. Everyone perked up as he dropped to his knees, screaming in pain. Violet saw this, gasped, and rushed to Luigi's side. Daisy was surprised that she wasn't the first one to do that, which had her feeling strange...and confused. She thought, _'I do love Luigi...right...?'_ Mario was the next to rush over to his younger twin. Mario tried to shake Luigi but no luck. For Luigi had blacked out again and headed for the inner part of his mind - the part where Mr. L was locked away.

...

Luigi stepped onto the meadow and looked off into the distance. That's when Luigi saw two children running around, one was a boy and one was a girl. The boy had messy brown hair, sapphire eyes, and wearing a green outfit similar to Baby Luigi's. But he wasn't Baby Luigi, that much Luigi knew. The girl also had brown hair but hers was reaching down to her back, sapphire eyes, and wearing a purple outfit.

A voice stated, **"Well, look at who decided to come to the party. Hey junior."**

The green clad ghost hunter spun around and saw Mr. L behind him.

He hissed, "Mr. L."

The bandit commented, **"You remember when Violet came to talk you out of being me during the final fight? Good times...good times..."**

The green hatted ghost hunter sneered and stated, "If you hurt one hair on her head, you are dead!"

Mr. L smirked and replied, **"So you do love body-cold-as-ice."**

Luigi made a fist, he knew he was being teased...but he was also teasing Violet.

He demanded, "Stop making fun of her! I LOVE HER!"

The bandit smirked as Luigi turned beat red from his declaration. Technically, he was dating Daisy but he was in love with Violet...

Mr. L stated, **"How interesting. You're dating one girl but you are in love with another one. Interesting choice, junior."**

...

_"Luigi...? Hey, what's with the locked door?"_

_"..."_

_"Luigi? What's wrong? Why won't you let me in?"_

_"...did Malleo send you...?"_

_"What? No, of course not!"_

_"...I still won't let you in..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"What were you even doing there?"_

_"...you remember that...?"_

_"A bit of it but not all of it."_

_"...oh... Look, Weegie, I only followed Mario and Tippi to find out what was going on. Then I learned you went missing. So I decided to go find you. ...by the way, you owe me a rematch."_

_"...wh - what?"_

_"Never mind."_

_"..."_

_"Not the silent treatment again!"_

_"...why?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why did you go to find me?"_

_"I j - just wanted my best friend back. I knew you were in trouble and that's all I needed to know... I do anything for you, Luigi."_

_'I think I love you...'_

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Sorry there is so much dialogue here but it does add to the flow to the fact Luigi loves Violet. Violet loves Luigi as well but either party won't admit it. As for Daisy, I think she has fallen in love with the one and only - Mr. L. This cannot be good... I'm also sorry for the short chapter but it defiantly gets the job done. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one week since the Mr. L incident and even though Violet managed to get Luigi out of his house, he still kept himself out of town. He wanted everyone to know that he was dangerous, a veracious villain. Even though Violet told him that he wasn't, that he was still her best friend, it didn't seem to be enough. Luigi felt bad still, not even Mario or Daisy could cheer him up. There was a knock on the house's front door, gaining Luigi's attention. Luigi went over and opened the door. Standing there was Violet, without her mask. Luigi gasped as he dragged her inside. It had been oblivious that she was crying. Luigi hugged her protectively as she sobbed on him. Luigi rubbed Violet's back, trying to calm her down. He instantly got worried.

He asked, "Vi, what's wrong?"

She sniffled as she questioned, "Why...? Why are you locking yourself away, Weegie?"

Luigi's whole body stiffened as he painfully answered, "To protect everyone from _him_."

Violet looked up at him and pointed out, "But he's locked away in your mind!"

He pulled away from her and walked a little bit away from her, making sure that his back was to her.

Luigi replied, "That doesn't matter, Violet. He will probably find a way out one day and everyone will blame me for his creation."

She responded, "That was Nastasia's fault, she's the one that brainwashed you!"

He shook his head and commented, "And I was the one that let her. If I wasn't such a coward, I would've bolted all of Bowser's minions, and ran for the nearest exit."

Violet pointed out, "Nastasia still might've gotten you! Dimentio could've found you too!"

Luigi turned around to her and yelled, "Face it, Violet. I am the man in green that will decide the fate of the world. Whether it is the light or dark prophecy, I'm the weak link and I'm not letting anyone I love and respect get hurt."

She yelled, "Well, we don't want you to be all down in the dumps about this! I want my best friend back!"

He yelled, "I am back, I'm just trying to protect you!"

...

Violet remembered those events clearly as she held the passed out Luigi in her arms. He had been like this for a good while and Violet was beyond worried. She was also curious as to why Daisy wasn't helping her. They were dating...right...? Daisy didn't know what she was doing either, she was very confused. How could she fall in love with Mr. L? It wasn't possible. Then again, she was dreaming him about him a lot lately...yet she didn't meet him... Daisy groaned out of frustration, gaining Peach's attention.

Peach asked, "Care to share what you're groaning about?"

She whispered, "I think I'm in love..."

Peach blinked out of confusion and questioned, "Isn't that a good thing? Luigi is a nice guy after all..."

Daisy explained, very quietly, "It's not Luigi..."

Peach's eyes widened in horror as she looked over her shoulder to look at the fallen ghost hunter. Timpani came over to them with Spettro, Bowser, Tiptron, and Blumiere. Mario was over with Violet and Luigi, trying to revive his younger twin, completely worried.

Timpani asked, "Is there something wrong, Peach?"

Blumiere added, "Yes, your eyes are wide for Pete's sake..."

Bowser questioned, "Peach...?"

Peach perked up and stammered, "W - what?"

Tiptron reported, "You were completely out of it, Princess. You okay?"

Peach simply nodded as she turned to Daisy and asked, "Are you sure?"

Daisy looked at Luigi and saw that Violet was refusing to leave Luigi's side. Mario looked at her and saw the love in her eyes. He realized that something strange was going on.

The Princess of Sarasaland answered, "Look at them, Peach. Violet loves Luigi in a way that I've never seen before. Even though she knows that he _'belongs'_ to me, she refuses to let him go. Her heart belongs to Luigi. Her heart is true."

Spettro looked up at Daisy and whined, as if he was concerned. Daisy _'patted'_ Spettro's head.

Blumiere whispered, "The man in green will be divided and the darkness of his heart shall be set free..."

Timpani looked at Blumiere and asked, "Blumiere?"

Blumiere's eyes wide as he realized that Violet and Mario were in trouble.

He shouted, "Mario! Violet! Get away from him!"

Mario and Violet puzzled at this and before either one of them could react, a flash of green light surrounded Luigi. Mario got Violet down instantly, as green light faded and Luigi was still out. However, there was another person next to Mario and Violet. They both looked up as they heard Daisy gasping. Standing there was the one and only, Mr. L.

Mr. L taunted, **"Hello, sir-jumps-a-lot."**

Mario got up and stammered, "Y - you're free!"

Violet also got up and questioned, grabbing her left arm, "L - Luigi was r - right?"

Mr. L answered, **"Sure looks like it, body-cold-as-ice. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to."**

With that, Mr. L got out of there as Luigi came to. He sat up and saw the surprise faces that everyone had on.

He asked, "What's wrong?"

Violet turned to him and answered, "Weegie, you were right! He did get free!"

Blumiere stated, "All according to the Dark Prognosticus, I fear. I didn't realize it til just now..."

A voice replied, "And there is more to come..."

Everyone spun around and saw Merlon there.

Bowser questioned, "What do you mean? What's going on beardy? Start talking!"

Merlon explained, "It would be best if we go into Flipside, there is much to do."

With that, Merlon took the lead and Daisy never felt so confused. But she wasn't alone. Everyone was confused and miserable. You know what they say about misery, it loves company...

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: There might've been too much dialogue in this but I had to make up for lost time. Seems Mr. L is free and on his way to find Dimentio. That can't be good... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	11. Chapter 11

_"A tale of two lovers that conflict the man in green shall repair the Chaos Heart."_

...

It was time for the annual summer dance, in which everyone was free to attend. Princess Daisy was wearing a short sleeved orange princess dress that went all the way down to her feet. It was decorated with beautiful lace and flowers. Upon her head was her tiara.

"D-Daisy," a familiar voice asked.

The princess of Sarasaland turned around and saw Luigi standing there, blushing. She studied her heart's desire. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a green tie. It was nothing flashy, it was perfect to her.

"Hello, Luigi," Daisy greeted, smiling.

Luigi's blush grew more as he offered his hand. Daisy took it as he lead her out onto the dance floor, his face red as a tomato. Daisy felt him shake with fear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to dance together. Luigi was still shaking but as they dance, it seemed like they were the only two on the dance floor. Daisy smiled at Luigi, giving him confidence. She noticed that Luigi stopped shaking. He was starting to warm up to the dance it seemed. Daisy went into his arms more, making Luigi blush even more if that was at all possible. Suddenly, Luigi stopped dancing and looked at Daisy. She looked at him as she smiled at him again. He smiled at her too, coming closer to her face. Daisy was doing the same, her heart beating in her chest. This was it, this was the chance she wanted. She was going to kiss Luigi. Suddenly, a ghost broke them apart, throwing Luigi to the other side of the dance floor.

"Luigi," Daisy shouted, worried as she saw the ghost. It was King Boo, looking mad.

"You are going down now Luigi since you don't have the Poltergust 5000," King Boo declared.

Luigi scrambled to his feet as he ran from King Boo. But the Boos surrounded him.

Daisy gasped as she yelled, "Leave him alone!"

She tried to punch King Boo...but the punch went right through him. Daisy gasped as Luigi had little to no choice. He closed his eyes and in an instant, he turned into Mr. L.

 **"Have at you,"** he yelled.

He jumped out of the circle of boos and then zapped them with his green thunder and lightning. The Boos went down in a heap as King Boo knew instantly he was in trouble.

Mr. L went over to him and stated, **"Silly king-ghost-afraid-of-vacuums, you just have been beaten by Green Thunder!"**

That's when Mr. L punched King Boo with his green thunder. Daisy stood there, in total awe as Mr. L approached her. Instead of returning back into the sweet Luigi she knew and love, he kissed her instead.

Daisy pushed him back and yelled, "I don't love you!"

 **"But you love Luigi and he is me too, princess of sand,"** Mr. L pointed out as he kissed her yet again.

Daisy would've smacked him if he wasn't holding her so tight...

...

Luigi had returned from his trip to the BeanBean Kingdom and everything in the world was alright again. But that's when his Dual Scream went off and instead of Professor E Gadd being on the line, it was King Boo.

"King Boo," he whispered.

King Boo laughed evilly and stated, "Yes, Luigi, it's me and I've escaped my painting yet again. But instead of putting your brother in a painting, I thought I put your precious Princess Daisy on display instead."

The green clad ghost hunter was puzzled at first but that's when he saw Daisy in a painting. Quickly losing his temper, Luigi turned into Mr. L and headed out to Darkshade Ridge, where King Boo was. The king of all boos was surprised when he saw Mr. L standing there instead of the green hatted hero.

"Who are you," King Boo questioned.

Mr. L answered, **"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. Have at you!"** In an instant, Mr. L trounced on King Boo.

Mr. L took the painting down as Violet Ice arrived, seeing the whole thing.

She stated, "Weegie, what in the world has gotten into you?! You are a hero, not a villain!"

Mr. L rolled his silver eyes as he replied, **"I'm not that loser don't-want-anyone-to-know-about-me-and-my-powers. I am much better than him."**

Mr. L pointed the Dark-Light device at the painting, making Daisy come out of it. When she did, he kissed her, much to Daisy's disgust.

...

The silence was even deafening to Mario as he crossed the snow lands with his friends. Spettro was playing in the snow as Daisy was laughing at the ghost pup. She thought it was rather cute. However, it seemed like the only one thinking about what had just happen - was Violet. She wanted to make sure that Luigi was alright, he was her best friend. She couldn't help but wonder why he fainted. Luigi - however - was in turmoil. Violet came over to Luigi and pulled him to the side.

She asked, "Weegie, what is going on? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Luigi sighed as he took Violet's shoulders and held her in a hug. Violet returned it, worried as she couldn't help but wonder she really loved the Italian ghost hunter. They stood like that for a while; not noticing that Mario, Daisy, and Polterpup were going father ahead of them. Luigi stroked Violet's hair, scared out of his mind. He wouldn't know what Mr. L would do if he got near anyone he loved and respected.

He answered, "I know I can tell you anything, Vi. _He_ just scared me that I want to get rid of _him_."

Upon hearing this, Violet held Luigi closer as she felt a wave of protection sweeping over her. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Luigi felt the same way as he pulled away from Violet for a moment. The two of them were nose-to-nose almost. Violet was taking in everything about him, the way he smelled and felt. Her heart skipped a beat as Luigi leaned in just a tad but calmed down when he kissed her forehead.

Violet smiled and stated, "I know he did. But you have to know that we are here for you, no matter what."

Luigi smiled. That's what he respected most about Violet, she was pretty loyal. Violet giggled as she stroked Luigi's cheek. Luigi felt the warmness in it, despite all of the cold.

...

Violet came over to the house in the Boo Woods, it had been a week since the Mr. L incident and Violet was getting worried about her best friend. She tried to the door but it would not open, it was locked. This got Violet worried.

She asked, "Luigi...? Hey, what's with the locked door?"

Luigi didn't responded, he was still depressed.

Violet questioned, "Luigi? What's wrong? Why won't you let me in?"

He asked, avoiding the question, "...did Malleo send you...?"

She blinked in confusion as she answered, "What? No, of course not!"

Luigi believed her, he knew that Violet would never lie to him. But he was still depressed.

He stated, "I still won't let you in..."

Violet got confused, usually Luigi always let her in, no matter what.

She asked, "Why not?"

Luigi fired back one of his own questions and asked, "What were you even doing there?"

Violet knew what Luigi meant by that question, as he was referring to the final battle in Castle Bleck.

She questioned, "You remember that...?"

Luigi confessed, "A bit of it but not all of it."

Violet felt bad as she decided to explain, "Oh... Look, Weegie, I only followed Mario and Tippi to find out what was going on. Then I learned you went missing. So I decided to go find you. By the way, you owe me a rematch."

Luigi got confused as he questioned, "Wh-what?"

Violet realized that he didn't remember what happened in the Samurai World and quickly said, "Never mind."

The green clad plumber went quiet again as he tried to decide on whether or not if he should ask Violet his next question. Violet, however, got annoyed.

She groaned, "Not the silent treatment again!"

Finally; Luigi asked, "Why? Why did you go to find me?"

Violet blushed as she answered, "I j-just wanted my best friend back. I knew you were in trouble and that's all I needed to know... I do anything for you, Luigi."

She confessed in her mind, _'I think I love you...'_

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Okay, I know there's not much progress in this chapter but it should set up the idea where Daisy starts to fall in love with Mr. L and Violet starts to fall in love with Luigi. And the quote above shall be explained in the next chapter! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	12. Chapter 12

Merlon shook his head after reading the passage aloud. Luigi, Daisy, and Violet all looked reasonably guilty...with good reason. Peach felt bad that the prophecy did such a thing to her cousin and her best friend. Peach thought, _'But was it really the prophecy? Or was it truly their own faults that this happened? Ugh, this is too confusing, that's for sure...'_ Bowser looked at Merlon, rather annoyed.

He yelled, "If you knew that this was going to happen, why didn't you tell us?! We are the heroes of the prophecy, we have the right to know these things!"

Mario was just as upset as Bowser and stated, "I hate to admit this but Bowser's right. We do have a right to know."

Merlon explained, "I was planning to tell you all but the Dark Prognosticus got stolen by Fawful first. Interestingly enough, the Light Prognosticus predicted the arrival of you, Violet."

Violet perked up and asked, "Me?"

Merlon nodded as he answered, "Yes, the Light Prognosticus said that you were the possessor of the sacred violet ice power, believe to be hidden away by the Tribe of Ancients years ago."

Violet's eyes widen, realizing that Kamek did have a real reason sending her here, other than helping Fawful with his plans. Her destiny was here...in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi looked at Violet and saw that she was blown away. He didn't blame her, their meeting was strange but the discovery her powers was even stranger.

...

Violet was swinging her pole around during one training session with Luigi, looking like a pro. Luigi was impressed with how far Violet had came, they were really working hard, even though he was still wondering if he should really confine in such a young woman about the mansion incident. Luigi thought, _'She's only 19 years old! I don't know if I can tell her.'_

She looked at Luigi and asked, "You okay, Luigi?"

Luigi nodded as he answered, "Yeah, just thinking is all, Violet."

Violet questioned, "About what?"

Luigi confessed, "I don't know if I should tell you about the mansion incident."

Violet stated, "It was apart of the deal..."

Luigi replied, "But I haven't even told Malleo yet."

Violet gasped as she asked, "Seriously?"

Luigi nodded and answered, "Seriously. So, this is gonna be hard."

Violet stated, smiling, "Well, I'm sticking around."

Luigi eventually smiled and replied, "So am I, Violet. So am I."

Suddenly, Luigi noticed that she was getting awfully cold. That's when he looked down at his leg and saw that it was completely frozen over. Violet saw this and got puzzled.

She questioned, "Where did that come from?"

He explained, "I think from you since your hand was on my leg..."

...

Merlon turned to Tiptron and asked, "So, this is where we begin?"

Tiptron answered, "Afraid so, Merlon."

Timpani stated, "Merlon, Blumiere and I have to help Mario and the others with the Chaos Heart."

Blumiere added, "Yes, we have to help, we are responsible for this."

As everyone started to talk at once, Violet sneaked out of the house, gaining Luigi's attention. Luigi followed her outside, a bit worried. Daisy saw this and got worried herself. She couldn't believe that this was happening all because of her misjudgment. She kept kicking herself for falling for Mr. L. Luigi was a good man, a great brother, and an amazing friend. How could she fall for the bad boy alter ego? Luigi got outside and saw Violet sitting on a ledge, far from Merlon's house. The green clad ghost hunter went over to her and sat down next to him.

He asked, "Vi?"

She looked at him and barely said, "Hey, Weegie."

Luigi stated, "Violet, please don't let this prophecy get you down. We need you."

Violet replied, "I can't help but feel responsible for this, Luigi. I do care for you a great deal but I didn't mean for it to set Mr. L free or for the Chaos Heart to be reborn."

Luigi responded, "I know. It's not your fault entirely. It is mine too. I care for you a great deal too but I also care for Daisy. But Daisy pushes me to be something that I'm not. You don't."

Violet's eyes widen as she started to say, "Luigi, what are you..."

Luigi stopped her sentence cold, placing his lips on hers and giving her a kiss. Violet was so stunned that she pushed Luigi away from her, not admitting that she liked the kiss. Luigi held Violet in a hug.

He commented, "Daisy and I are no longer together because we want to straighten out our feelings for Mr. L and you. And I know this, Violet Jasmine Calico, you are the one that my heart belongs to."

…

Daisy came over to Luigi, her boyfriend, before they entered Merlon's home. Luigi looked at her as she pulled him away from the house and someplace private. Luigi had a bad feeling about this since Daisy seemed unsure of herself. The green clad ghost hunter felt the same way, he wasn't sure what the princess of sand wanted now. Ever since their relationship started, Daisy kept giving Luigi prince lessons, trying to change him.

The princess of sand finally said, "Luigi, I think we should break up."

The green clad ghost hunter stammered, "W - w - what? Are you serious, Daisy?"

Even though Luigi was thrilled about breaking up with Daisy so he could investigate his feelings for Violet, he wasn't the type of guy to leave Daisy in the cold.

Daisy nodded and explained, "I am serious. I see your face when I give you prince lessons, you hated being changed into something that you're not. Quite frankly, when I had those nightmares about Mr. L, there was something different than when I dreamed about you. It was weird."

She looked up at him as he fidgeted around, trying not to be too rude but he was curious.

Luigi questioned, "You really think that Mr. L would like to be changed if you are right?"

Daisy cringed and answered, "No, probably not. Which is why I won't try to change him and try a different technique. See, I wanted a prince in you but you aren't the prince type. No offense."

Luigi chuckled as he stated, "None taken since you are right."

Daisy replied, "However, Violet adores you for who you are. I do too but not in the way she does. We are the ones meant to be best friends...not you and Violet."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Hope you all enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	13. Chapter 13

All of his life, Luigi James Manfredi had it hard. After Mario and his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, the process was painfully slow (or least it was to the twin brothers). Luigi was the younger twin and didn't understand what was happening with Lucinda Angel Rossi/Manfredi, the twins beloved mother. Mario Gregory Manfredi Senor, the twins father, was getting depressed with each passing day. And before the twins knew it, their parents were gone forever. Luigi and Mario were forced to live on their own in Brooklyn, NYC until they were sent to the Mushroom Kingdom at the age of 19. Mario and Luigi spent a lot of time in the kingdom, becoming successful plumbers and then later on heroes. While Mario was the more successful hero becoming _"Super Mario"_ , Luigi was less popular. Which was fine and dandy by him until he started to miss Mario whenever the red clad plumber was saving Peach yet again.

However; the third time Mario was doing that, (which was after the first mansion incident), Luigi met Violet Jasmine Calico. He had saved her life, becoming once again a _"silent hero"_ of sorts. Since Mario didn't talk about that night (Elvin had gone to Twomp Volcano and the Toads stories weren't that accurate), Luigi heroics were in the shadows. Luigi did tell Violet about what happened and the two of them got close as best friends. But something happened. Luigi, thinking that he was in love with Daisy, caused the nightmares to begin. But it wasn't Luigi's fault...or Mr. L's for that matter. It was Dimentio's. He saw what the Dark Prognosticus said when he stole it from Fawful's shelf before Mario, Luigi, Spettro, and Violet arrived at the castle. The evil jester knew what he had to do and that was to set some wheels in action. And it was rather easy since Violet already had feelings for Luigi. Dimentio smiled evilly.

It was rather easy to make Luigi trip on that rock, he was rather clumsy after all... And for making Luigi kissing Violet on the cheek...that wasn't what he was aiming for but it was effective either way.

...

After Luigi fell into the Mushbean river, three days had passed on the Manfredi's track to the BeanBean Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, and Spettro were finally upon the gates of BeanBean castle. The three of them hid out in some hollow rocks to camp. There were too many guards out for their liking.

Mario stated, "As soon as it is dawn, we will blow past the guards and into the castle."

Luigi merely nodded as Spettro drank water from the near-by pond.

Mario turned to his baby twin brother and added, "I'm gonna go into the forest to get us some food. You okay here alone?"

Luigi nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

Mario nodded as Spettro followed him. Just then, Violet swung over the rocks, startling Luigi a bit.

She stated, "Blowing past those guards at dawn is going to equal some trouble. They are gonna set off alarms the minute you go in there."

"You know another way," Luigi asked, calming down.

Violet blew off that she scared Luigi out of his mind and answered, "Yes, follow me."

Before Violet could take the lead, Dimentio, who was watching this from afar smirked. Ever since he escaped the Underwear since the Chaos Heart incident, Dimentio was slowly making Mr. L surface and haunt Daisy in her dreams. Already the wheels were in motion with Daisy falling for Mr. L. Now it was Luigi's turn - quite literally. Dimentio saw that Luigi was ignoring the fact that Mario could've been back at any second, followed Violet. At least he started to. The evil jester magically made a rock in front of Luigi's feet. And just like planned, Luigi - being a klutz - tripped over a rock and knocked into Violet. Luigi wounded up on top of her, their lips inches apart. Dimentio tried his hardest not to chuckle evilly while Luigi and Violet were feverishly blushing. Apparently, Luigi had some deep feelings for Violet but the both of them quickly recovered, knowing it was wrong.

"Sorry, Vi," Luigi apologized, blushing.

"It's fine, Weegie," Violet replied, still blushing under her mask.

 _'This is just too juicy,'_ Dimentio thought, _'Wait until they find out this was all against their will. The Chaos Heart will grow from that.'_ Anyways, Luigi and Violet blew off what had just happened as Violet showed Luigi a tunnel entrance that went underground.

Violet told him, "This entrance will lead you to the castle much faster and less messier. I recently took it and it leads to an empty room in the castle. The only thing you have to worry about after that is what you might find."

"Got it," Luigi replied. He turned to her and said, "Thanks."

Violet nodded and stated, "Your welcome."

Dimentio thought, _'Now for a little fun. If I can make those two kiss each other, it will be even better for me. Violet, it is time for your mind to go into overdrive.'_ Just as Dimentio thought, he casted a spell to make Violet's mind go into overdrive. Violet was fighting off an urge to kiss Luigi. She would enjoy it too much and it would freak out Luigi too much. Dimentio sneered by Violet fighting the spell but noticed the spell was affecting Luigi. Since Luigi was easily provoked by magic and hypnosis, it effected him as well. However, Dimentio sensed something. He was fighting the spell too but a bit more than Violet was. _'He does care for her, doesn't he,'_ Dimentio thought, his heart rate increasing by each passing second. The Chaos Heart being reborn counted on this. His perfect world counted on this. His control over everything counted on this.

"Vi," Luigi asked.

"Yes, Weegie," she answered, looking at him as she gripped her left arm.

She always did that for some reason or another. The green hatted ghost hunter took off his hat and kissed her cheek. Both of them were blushing when he pulled away.

"Ciao," Luigi said, as he headed back to the campsite.

While Violet was stunned by the current events, Dimentio was just tickled pink. Even though he was hoping Luigi and Violet would kiss, a cheek kiss was better than nothing. As he checked on the power of the Chaos Heart, its power was growing a bit stronger from the events. Dimentio was pleased as he disappeared out of there before he was discovered by anyone. As Luigi and Violet blew it off as nothing, it was more than nothing...

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well, what do you guys think of this twist? Was it too unbelievable? Or was it to be expected? I would love some feedback! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	14. Chapter 14

As Dimentio was waiting for Mr. L to get more stronger to break free from Luigi's mind, he decided to make the connection between Luigi and Violet stronger. So, he went to go look for them. Dimentio finally found them in the snow lands, all alone. Hiding behind a snowman, Dimentio saw that Violet was in deep thought as Luigi was in turmoil. _'Had they confessed already,'_ Dimentio wondered. The evil jester then looked at the Chaos Heart. When Dimentio saw that it wasn't reacting the way he wanted, it answered his question. Dimentio turned back to Luigi and Violet as the purple clad woman pulled the green clad ghost hunter to the side.

She asked, "Weegie, what is going on? You know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Luigi sighed as he took Violet's shoulders and held her in a hug. Violet returned it, worried as she couldn't help but wonder she really loved Luigi. Dimentio's eyes went wide as he couldn't help but wonder if they would confess. The evil jester saw that they didn't even notice that Mario, Daisy, and Spettro were going father ahead of them. Dimentio could sense the love between them, it was oblivious. The two of them really cared for the other. Luigi stroked Violet's hair, scared out of his mind. Dimentio couldn't believe what was happening. The evil jester could even sense that Luigi wouldn't know what Mr. L would do if he got near anyone he loved and respected. On top of that, it meant Violet most of all.

He answered, "I know I can tell you anything, Vi. _He_ just scared me that I want to get rid of _him_."

Upon hearing this, Violet held Luigi closer as she felt a wave of protection sweeping over her. It was nothing like she had ever felt before. Luigi felt the same way as he pulled away from Violet for a moment. The two of them were nose-to-nose almost. Violet was taking in everything about him, the way he smelled and felt. Her heart skipped a beat as Luigi leaned in just a tad but calmed down when he kissed her forehead. Dimentio, staying hidden, was in shock. He didn't cast any spells for that scene to happen. Dimentio looked at the Chaos Heart and even though it had a little extra power, it still wasn't enough. Dimentio quickly turned back to his favorite soap opera just to see if there was anything else he could do (or nature let it runs course for that matter) to speed things up a little bit. That's when he saw Violet's smile.

Violet stated, "I know he did. But you have to know that we are here for you, no matter what."

Luigi smiled. Violet giggled as she stroked Luigi's cheek. Luigi felt the warmness in it, despite all of the cold. Dimentio was quite pleased in how everything was going, he could even sense what was going on in the darker part of Luigi's mind. Dimentio quickly warped himself there and saw that Mr. L had rolled his silver eyes. The bandit was in an open field, with a vision of the outside world in front of him. Mr. L knew that Luigi had a deep secret crush on Violet, despite being helplessly in love with Daisy. The green clad ghost hunter didn't know who he liked more and the bandit knew it.

The masked man whispered, making sure that Luigi couldn't hear, **"Well, maybe I can make him decide."**

Dimentio decided to let his presence known and stated, "And perhaps making him decide can finally set you free."

The bandit turned around and saw the evil jester floating there. The last time Mr. L had seen Dimentio, the two of them were badly defeated by Mario and company. Mr. L even remembered Violet coming before he made his entrance with Brobot to try and talk him out of killing everyone. Violet saw the love in her eyes for Luigi, she didn't want to hurt him. During the transformation, Luigi was even fighting against Mr. L the minute he saw Violet. And it was the one color that Mr. L remembered when he was created by Nastasia. Nothing else. Mr. L quickly figured out and automatically knew why. Deep down in the inner parts heart, Luigi loved Violet - even though he had a crush on Daisy. Anyways, the bandit rolled his eyes at Dimentio.

Mr. L asked, rolling his silver eyes, **"What do you want?"**

The evil jester showed him the Dark Prognosticus and the Chaos Heart before he started to talk. When Mr. L saw the two items, he seemed to be in shock that the Chaos Heart was revived...let alone Dimentio was alive and well.

Dimentio answered, "I have my book back and an idea on how to set you free."

Mr. L stated, **"I'm listening."**

Dimentio evilly smirked and while they were talking, Luigi and Violet were raiding the Koopa Castle. On their way up, the saw the castle was quieter than normal. Luigi unconsciously held Violet's hand, obliviously scared to what they might find. Violet took it, a bit scared as exhibited by her ice cold touch. Dimentio and Mr. L watched everything from that vision. They knew what to do and it was just the matter of doing it.

...

In Dimension D, the Chaos Heart was stronger than ever since Luigi and Violet kissed. Dimentio smirked evilly when he saw this.

The evil jester commented, "Looks like your cue is coming, Mr. L."

The bandit questioned, **"You really think your nightmares did the trick on Daisy, Dimentio?"**

Dimentio explained, "My magic is more powerful than before ever since my trip to the Underwhere."

Mr. L asked, **"By the way, how did you get pass Queen Jaydes anyhow?"**

Dimentio evilly smiled and answered, "Let's just say, she joined Luvbi in the Overthere."

...

_Wishmaker1028: Ooh, I really dislike Dimentio. He is so cruel and cold that it sends shivers down my spine! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	15. Chapter 15

Mr. L had arrived to Flipside and the first person he saw was Princess Daisy, sitting on a ledge, all alone. She was looking up at the night sky of Flipside. Mr. L felt really bad for the princess of sand. The bandit thought, **_'Wait, why am I feeling badly for her? I'm supposed to do this for the sake of Dimentio's plan. There's no time for pity.'_ ** With that, Mr. L approached Daisy suavely.

He asked, **"Princess?"**

Daisy turned around; saw the bandit, gasped and blurted out, "Mr. L?"

Mr. L smirked and stated, stroking his own ego, **"I see that I take your breath away."**

Daisy warned, "Don't flatter yourself."

Mr. L looked up at her and replied, **"Oh come now, Princess, surely you are glad to see your Prince."**

The princess of sand rolled her eyes as she commented, "You surely aren't my Prince."

The bandit chuckled and questioned, **"Then why did you break up with junior?"** Daisy blushed from embarrassment and Mr. L laughed. He added, **"No need to be red around me, princess of sand."**

Daisy blushed at the way Mr. L said that as she replied, "And there is no reason for me to talk to you."

Mr. L teased, **"Then why are you?"** The princess sand blushed even more as the bandit added, **"Well, you sure are playful to talk to. Even after all the times we been through."**

Daisy questioned, "What times?"

Mr. L simply smiled as he sat down next to Daisy, who was sitting on a rock at the time, and wrapped his arm around her.

...

It was time for the annual summer dance, in which everyone was free to attend. Princess Daisy was wearing a short sleeved orange princess dress that went all the way down to her feet. It was decorated with beautiful lace and flowers. Upon her head was her tiara.

"D-Daisy," a familiar voice asked.

The princess of Sarasaland turned around and saw Luigi standing there, blushing. She studied her heart's desire. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a green tie. It was nothing flashy, it was perfect to her.

"Hello, Luigi," Daisy greeted, smiling.

Luigi's blush grew more as he offered his hand. Daisy took it as he lead her out onto the dance floor, his face red as a tomato. Daisy felt him shake with fear as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to dance together. Luigi was still shaking but as they dance, it seemed like they were the only two on the dance floor. Daisy smiled at Luigi, giving him confidence. She noticed that Luigi stopped shaking. He was starting to warm up to the dance it seemed. Daisy went into his arms more, making Luigi blush even more if that was at all possible. Suddenly, Luigi stopped dancing and looked at Daisy. She looked at him as she smiled at him again. He smiled at her too, coming closer to her face. Daisy was doing the same, her heart beating in her chest. This was it, this was the chance she wanted. She was going to kiss Luigi.

Suddenly, a ghost broke them apart, throwing Luigi to the other side of the dance floor.

"Luigi," Daisy shouted, worried as she saw the ghost. It was King Boo, looking mad.

"You are going down now Luigi since you don't have the Poltergust 5000," King Boo declared.

Luigi scrambled to his feet as he ran from King Boo. But the Boos surrounded him.

Daisy gasped as she yelled, "Leave him alone!"

She tried to punch King Boo...but the punch went right through him. Daisy gasped as Luigi had little to no choice. He closed his eyes and in an instant, he turned into Mr. L.

 **"Have at you,"** he yelled.

He jumped out of the circle of boos and then zapped them with his green thunder and lightning. The Boos went down in a heap as King Boo knew instantly he was in trouble.

Mr. L went over to him and stated, **"Silly king-ghost-afraid-of-vacuums, you just have been beaten by Green Thunder!"**

That's when Mr. L punched King Boo with his green thunder. Daisy stood there, in total awe as Mr. L approached her. Instead of returning back into the sweet Luigi she knew and love, he kissed her instead.

Daisy pushed him back and yelled, "I don't love you!"

 **"But you love Luigi and he is me too, princess of sand,"** Mr. L pointed out as he kissed her yet again.

Daisy would've smacked him if he wasn't holding her so tight...

...

Mr. L looked over at Daisy, who was blushing from embarrassment. The bandit laughed as Daisy turned to him and kissed him hard. Mr. L was surprised by her forwardness as a dim rainbow light surrounded the area around his heart. It faded when the princess of sand broke the kiss. She looked at Mr. L, knowing that she was in love with him. The bandit was thinking the same thing, mentally kicking himself for letting his guard (and Dimentio) down.

Daisy breathed, "Wow, Mr. L..."

Mr. L breathed, **"Yeah, Daze..."**

She joked, "Daze?"

He joked, **"Better than calling you princess of sand all of the time."**

Daisy giggled as she questioned, "Would you like to join us?"

Mr. L explained, **"I can't. Sir-jumps-a-lot and I have bad history. Plus, I am kind of working for Dimentio."** He blushed from embarrassment as he added, **"I just said that aloud, didn't I?"**

She stated, giggling, "You're just lucky that didn't echo, that's for sure."

He chuckled as all of the sudden they heard a voice.

"PRINCESS!"

Daisy spun around as Mr. L hid behind the rocks. That's when Merlon ran over to her.

She asked, "What's the matter, Merlon?"

Merlon answered, panicked, "Come quickly! The Light Prognosticus is reacting strangely!"

_..._

_Wishmaker1028: Almost done! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


	16. Chapter 16

Daisy entered Merlon's house after the old man ran into his house. Mr. L followed Daisy carefully, in ordinary not to tip off Merlon that he was there. The princess of sand saw that the Light Prognosticus was glowing a rainbow color. Timpani, Tiptron, and Blumiere all looked very worried. But Merlon was the most worried. Bowser rolled his eyes.

Bowser questioned, "Mind telling us what's going on?!"

Merlon stated, "The unpredicted."

Daisy asked, "Which is...?"

Timpani explained, "The Light Prognosticus is now stopping its own darkness."

Mario questioned, "Which means...?"

Blumiere explained, "Things are re-setting."

The rainbow light emerged from the book, going through the house and out through the world.

...

"Luigi."

"..."

"Luigi?"

"..."

"LUIGI!"

Luigi finally woke up, groaning a bit, and saw Violet there. The green clad plumber smiled at her.

He said, "Hey girlfriend."

Violet rolled her eyes and questioned, "You do realize what time it is?"

Luigi looked at his watch as he answered, "Nine thirty." He took a pause and then realized what he said. He blurted out, "Nine thirty?! Aw, we gotta get ready!"

She quipped, sarcastically, "No kidding!"

After combing his hair, Luigi grabbed his hat and left his house in Boo Woods with Spettro on a leash. Violet was next to her boyfriend, holding his free hand as they raced to the kingdom. It had been a few weeks since the Fawful incident and all was rather quiet minus the fact being that Bowser was still trying to capture Princess Peach. Mario was assigned to be her official bodyguard. The older Manfredi twin brother was excited about the job. He got to be with the mushroom princess more. Daisy was currently dating the newest hero of Sarasaland and that was - believe it or not - Mr. L. After finding a spell to separate the two egos in Luigi's mind, Mr. L went out to Sarasaland. And the rest was kind of history. Luigi was still working for Professor E Gadd with Violet and Spettro as his helpers. Everything was right in the world and at nine thirty mostly everyday, Bowser abducted Princess Peach. It was typical and everyone wouldn't have it any other way.

...

The blue skies never looked more peaceful, especially to Luigi James Manfredi. He was finally home with Spettro, sitting in the backyard of his humble home. Spettro was gnawing at his golden bone, enjoying the treat. Luigi smiled as he heard a knock at the front door.

Luigi yelled, "I'm in the back!" Violet came around and saw Luigi sitting in the garden chair. He was wearing sunglasses as he was relaxing. Luigi looked up and started to get up. He started to greet, "Hey Vi..."

However, the garden chair snapped up and trapped Luigi in it. Violet laughed as she hopped over the fence and started to help Luigi out of the garden chair. Luigi blushed. While they were fighting Fawful, Luigi realized that it was Violet that he liked. Daisy also realized that it was Mr. L she liked. So they found a spell to free Mr. L and turned him good. So, it had been about a week since that battle and Violet was now a part of the team.

Violet asked, concerned, "Are you okay, Luigi?"

Luigi answered, a bit muffled, "Since I'm a garden chair sandwich, not really..."

The purple clad ice maker giggled as she was able to move down the garden chair back down to the ground. She was not expecting to be thrown right into Luigi's lap. Both of them blushed as Luigi hid his eyes under his hat, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. However, he wasn't the only one blushing. Violet was too.

Finally; Violet stated, "Luigi, the whole kingdom is talking about you."

Luigi looked at her, unsure and replied, "Yeah right, Violet."

She responded, "They are, I backed up the story Mario told."

Luigi was touched by this as he whispered in Italian, "L'hai fatto?" **[1]**

When Violet nodded, Luigi blushed - touched that she stood up for him. Violet placed her hand on Luigi's cheek. He looked at Violet and saw that she was smiling. Luigi did the same as Violet laid her head on his chest. Luigi wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She smiled more, feeling safe in his arms. Luigi placed his gloved hand under her chin and made her look at him. Mario was now dating Peach so...

Violet asked, "Yes, Luigi?"

He answered, "I want to protect you, Violet. I...love you."

Violet gasped as at that moment, Luigi - completely red in the face from a blush - kissed her. Violet couldn't believe it but it was happening. So, she returned it, surprising Luigi. Finally, he relaxed and enjoyed their moment in heaven. After Luigi kissed her cheek before, he knew that Violet was the one for him. Spettro tilted his head as he panted. He was happy for his master and his best friend. Eventually, Violet and Luigi broke out of their kiss.

Violet confessed, "I love you too."

Luigi smiled as he kissed Violet again, holding her on his lap. Professor E Gadd, who was coming around in the back, saw the two of them. He smiled as he left, leaving them be. Elvin couldn't be more happier for his partners and his best friends.

...

Back with the couple, they finally arrived in Mushroom Kingdom and went to the town square. Mario was there, next to Princess Peach, holding her hand. Violet hugged her _'sister'_ as Peach returned it. Mario and Luigi exchanged a brotherly handshake. Peach and Violet smiled at the two of them. Peach went into the middle of the town square, gaining the attention of all the toads there. Before she could say anything, a boat flew over head. And it was Bowser's flying boat. Mario, Luigi, and Violet got into their stances, knowing what was going to happen. Anyways, the claw came out of the boat and grabbed the mushroom princess.

She cried out, scared, "MARIO!"

The flying boat took off with Peach on it. Mario, Luigi, Violet, and the Blue Toad ran off and followed the flying boat. It was another typical day...

...

**Italian Translate:**

**[1]: You did?**

...  


_Wishmaker1028: I must apologize for the quick and bad ending, I seriously didn't know how else to end this at all. But whatever, this story has ended (rather badly) and now I can continue to finish other stories too. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

 


End file.
